The Loud Dead Tales
by The Great Fossil King
Summary: This tell the tales of the Louds and their friends during months of the apocalypse. As they survive and see the things they done, what became the world, and themselves.
1. Never Again

**Had this idea for awhile which I hope you like. Now I haven't watched much TWD since I finished the first season, and this is my first time writing a M rated story. This is something I thought you could like. It basically tells different tales of the characters view on the world and their new lives. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Watch your right Lincoln!" Turning his head to see another 'Roamer' coming at him from behind. He sidestepped and swing his machete, cutting the roamer head off. The head fell to the floor still making groaning noises as its body fell motionless on the floor. Lincoln looked to see a girl two years older than him in a red-and-white dirty jersey shirt with a jacket over it, with brunette hair tied into a ponytail just sitting on one of the tables in the abandon school cafeteria watching him killing the roamers.

"Geez, took you long enough." Said the 13-year-old as she sat there looking at Lincoln with his face covered in blood "It took you five minutes to clear the room with these fucking roamers."

"Then why didn't you help me killing them?" Lincoln ask the brunette with annoyance in his voice as he pulled out a knife to stab the head to stop its groaning, he later wiped the blood off from the roamer shirt before putting it back.

"I was helping." She responded.

"You just killed one and sat down, watching me killing these bastards."

"I figure you got the situation under control Stinklon, plus I did give you an heads up with the last one."

Lincoln gave a frustrated growl as he stares at the brunette with a cold glare "I swear Lynn you just love to see me struggled. While you were sitting on your ass chilling, I got to fight off eight roamers!"

"One of these days Lynn! I will literally kick your ass if you keep doing this!"

Lynn gave Lincoln a small snort "I like to see you try little bro." Lynn chuckle as she got off the table, grabbing her baseball bat that has screws in it with her bandage right hand, as she walked by Lincoln side patting his shoulder "Don't worry, if it makes you any better I'll helped out next time." Lynn giving Lincoln a gentle smile as Lincoln sigh pitching the bridge of his nose, he then took out a cloth to wipe the blood on his face "You better."

"Relax, it isn't like I'm going let those dead fuckers hurt my favorite brother." Said Lynn as she and Lincoln walking towards the cafeteria kitchen "I'm your _only _brother." Lincoln reminds his sister as Lynn laughs "I know."

As they entered into the kitchen, they see how empty it is. The ceiling lights flickers as the wall is covered with dried blood and a bloody handprint. As they steady walked in quietly, they came across a decompose body of a lunch lady in a pool of dried blood, flies swarming, with most of its organs, flesh, and skin gone leaving it nothing got bones showing. The two Louds seeing its condition doesn't surprise them anymore. They hear some rattling and noise, the two looked where the kitchen lights don't shine, two roamers emerge from it that use to be the other lunch ladies. With their skin rotting and eyes completely milky white with no light of life in them.

Lincoln got his machete ready until Lynn put her arm out "Stand back Stinklon, I got this."

She took a few steps forward as she tightly gripped her bat with both hands. She rises it in a batting position, ready to smash some shitty heads.

The first roamer thrust forward to grabbed Lynn by the shoulders. The young teen moved out the way as she spinned around, swing her bat and bashed it from behind. The blow causes some blood flying. The roamer fell to the ground twitching with dark blood leak out from the gashed wound onto the floor, as the second roamer attack. Lynn looked at the next roamer she swings her bat towards the left side of the roamer's face. As it made contact, the blow was hard enough to cause its eyeball flying out, and the body fell lifeless with the wall covered in roamer splatter blood.

Lynn turned to the first one still twitching, she rises her bat upward and swing downward hard enough. A crunch sound was hard as she swings her bat a few times, smashing the head into squash. With skull factors and brain on the ground, along specks of blood on Lynn face. She wipes them off with her sleeve as she turned her attention to Lincoln.

"Come on Lincoln." As she motions her brother as they looked around the kitchen.

"Hey Lynn, can I ask you something." Ask Lincoln.

"Shoot."

"Why are we at the middle school? There's hardly anything here."

"Lori want us to get supplies, so she asks me to come here and take you with me."

"Why does Lori want us to go to an abandon school for? School supplies?"

"Ha, ha, ha, good one. No, she wants us to find food. Hopefully this school has some."

Lynn took a deep breath and sigh in relief "To be honest, I needed this. I need a break from her. That bitch is a pain in the ass." Lincoln is silence, is true that Lori can be a total pain, however she's the reason they're alive. Ever since the outbreak four months ago, she did everything in her power to keep them from danger at every corner. He can't amend it that Lynn is right, but there are times she gets a bit tense when surviving. She's a control-freak that's for sure, a damn good one.

"She just wants to make sure we survive this." Lincoln explained to Lynn "She's a natural born leader, like she always has."

"I know but you get what I'm getting at. She's always too… bossy, not a bad way but more aggressive. And these rules she set up, I'm not going to lie, I always find them… barbaric." Lynn told Lincoln as the young boy nodded his head.

"I know what you mean." Lincoln spoke with concern in his voice "But, those rules Lori put down are the reason we're alive."

"Yeah, but sometimes I wonder if Lori realize these rules _are_ the right thing."

Before Lincoln could speak Lynn opens a freezer door only to find something "Hey, Lincoln! Over here!" Lincoln walked over towards his sister side, as he looked inside the freezer. There he sees some boxes of cafeteria food. Lynn chuckle a little as she patted her brother back "I can't believe I'm saying this… but thank god for cafeteria food!" Said the happy Lynn as she and Lincoln walked in.

They open one of the boxes to find some supply of food with cans of sloppy joes, corn, packages of hot dogs. Lynn smiles at this "We hit the jackpot bro! Everyone will be thrilled, there's enough food here to last us for winter!"

"You sure? Aren't they a bit expired?" Lincoln ask only for Lynn waved her hand "Nah, I'm sure these are fine. Besides, this will please Lori at least." Said Lynn as she closes the box, she puts her bat on her backpack and picks it up with both hands "Go grabbed the other one." Lynn motion Lincoln to grab the second box of food.

The two Louds left the cafeteria with boxes in hand as they scan the hallways. They looked to see if any roamers are lurking around, when they see the cost is clear they stealthy walked down the hall. As they walked getting close to the exit, they heard a metallic bang noise behind them. Looking around they see one of the lockers moving, then it fling open only for a roamer around Lynn's age fell out, moaning in the shadows. Seeing this made Lynn sigh in annoyance as she looked at Lincoln.

"Hold on a sec, I'll take care of this." Said Lynn putting the box down only for Lincoln to sigh "Alright but, make it quick." Said Lincoln wanting to leave this hellhole called school.

"Don't worry, bro. It'll be over a second."

Grabbing hold onto her bat, she walked towards the roamer as it got to its feet. Lynn stopped and position herself in a batting stance. She waits as the roamer spotted her as it slowly walks towards her. Gripping the handle tightly she was about to attack and kill it with one blow. But, as soon the roamer stepped out from the shadows, this made Lynn stop what she's doing, only for her eyes widen in shock. The roamer in front of her is her first crush; Francisco.

His skin is pale with his eyes cloudy, a noticeable bite wound on his forearm was seen. From the look of the wound, Francisco have just turned days ago. Lynn looked at the decease Francisco with her eyes plate wide in both shock and surprise. Her eyes began to tear up "F-Francisco?" Lynn spoke in a whisper as her body begins to tremble.

Lincoln whose watching behind sees the zombified Francisco. His mouth gasp open as he looked at Lynn trembling before watching her dropping the bat on the floor, making a clanking sound from the impact "Lynn… what are doing? Lynn!" Lincoln calling out to her but falls deaf in her ears.

Lynn put her hand on her mouth as she starting to sob "Oh my god… Francisco." The zombified Francisco still walking towards her groaning as Lynn body moving on its own. Overwhelm by emotions Lynn doesn't realize that Francisco is now an empty husk "Francisco… it's it really you?" as she is walking towards her dead boyfriend "LYNN! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Lincoln shouting at his older sister, but once again she couldn't hear him "LYNN!"

In Lynn's mind all she sees is Francisco alive and well in front of her. "Francisco… you're alright. I-I'm so glad… _sniff _…glad you're safe." Lynn quietly talked to the zombified Francisco silently crying. But as soon she got to 'him' as it about to bite her.

**(BANG!)**

A loud gunshot was enough to bring Lynn back to reality to see the roamer head getting shot. "NO! FRANCISCO!" Lynn cried out as Francisco body fell to the floor, she looked behind her to see Lincoln with a barrel gun in hand. However, she looked back to Francisco corpse as she desperately calling it out "Francisco, no don't leave! Please, don't leave me!"

"Lynn, we need go!" Lincoln called out to Lynn as she still desperately shaking Francisco body refusing, he's dead "Lynn! Come on!"

"No! I'm not leaving him!"

"Goddamnit Lynn!" Lincoln ran towards his sister side grabbing her by the arm pulling her "Come on, we don't have time! That gunshot could've attractive roamers to us!"

Just as he said, out the corners of the hall's roamers are gathering. They're starting walking towards the siblings. Lincoln noticing them coming as Lynn still crying out Francisco name. With his might he pulled Lynn away from Francisco body "He's gone Lynn! There's nothing you could do! Come on!"

With that said Lynn finally sees roamers coming as both of them starting to make a run to the exit. Lynn picked up her bat as Lincoln picked up one of the boxes, leaving the second one behind them. As they ran down the hall a teen roamer walked in front as it trying to block, they're path. Lynn rises her bat and swings it, whacking it at the head moving it out from the way. As they went through the entrance doors, Lincoln puts down the box grabbing a chain with a lock. He hurried as he locked the doors with the chain as the roamers got to the doors.

They pound against the doors, trying to open them so they could feast on their flesh. But Lincoln made sure they'll never get out. He sighs in relief as he is catching his breath. He breath in fresh air as he looked at the cloudy sky above. He turned his attention to Lynn beside him as she sits there silently crying. Seeing his sister like that hurts him as he walked towards. Stretch out his hand "Lynn? Are you okay?" He asks.

But out of nowhere he got punch at the face and fell onto the hard ground. He held his face at the right side, winch in pain as he looked up to see Lynn angrily glaring at him with her eyes still moist from crying "Ahh, what the hell was that for?!" Lincoln shouted at his sister without reacting Lynn grabbed Lincoln shirt collar as she got on top of him shaking him angrily.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KILL HIM?!" Lynn yelling at Lincoln in his face.

"What does it look like?! I just safe your life!"

"By killing Francisco?!"

"That wasn't Francisco!"

"Bullshit! That was him… he was right there! I finally found him after all this time, yet you just went and…"

Without finishing her sentence, Lincoln then punch Lynn in returned made her fell backwards as Lincoln held her by the shoulders "FRANCISCO IS GONE LYNN! HE'S GONE! THAT THING YOU SEE BACK THERE WASN'T HIM! HE'S DEAD!"

Lynn looked at Lincoln at the eyes to see them getting watery like hers. She hears him with his voice cracking as he continues "If I haven't shoot him, you could've died! Do you want to end up like… like Dad?" Hearing that last part made Lynn heart to skip a beat, this was enough to looked at the ground as more tears falling down.

She remembers when the outbreak happened. How their mother got sick, and Lynn Sr staying home to look after her. When they home Dad told them that their Mom just died when he tried to call for an ambulance. Then what came next change their lives forever.

Lynn didn't say anything as Lincoln calmed down a bit. Seeing his own sister in this state after seeing her boyfriend got put down in front of her. He sat down next to her not bothering to look at her "I-I'm sorry Lynn." Lincoln apologizing "I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

"No… it's okay." Said Lynn wiping her eyes "Is my fault, I wasn't thinking straight. The moment I saw him… I didn't know what got over me."

"If you didn't pull the trigger, I could've got my face mauled."

"I was scared to lose you, Lynn. I don't want everyone go through that again when we lost Mom and Dad."

"They won't. I promise I won't ever let that happen again." Lynn looked at Lincoln with small tears of joy while giving Lincoln a gentle smile "Never again."

Lincoln smiled at this "I hope so, you better keep your shit together the next time."

"Don't worry bro." Lynn wiped the remaining tears away "I'll keep it together, just as long I have you there for me."

Lincoln and Lynn sat there in silence as they both looked up in the sky as birds flew by ignoring the roamers behind them "You want to head back?" Ask Lincoln only for Lynn shook her head "Nah, let's sit here and enjoy the view little longer." Said Lynn as she rested on her little brother shoulder

She'll never again let her emotions get the best of her; never again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this story. More will come in the coming weeks. Have a great Christmas.**


	2. Mercy

**Here's my second chapter of The Loud Dead Tales. It'll have a lot of tension and hard decisions, which will be either good or bad. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

Things were normal back then, how the world is always full of life. But, ever since the outbreak, the world turned into a living hell. That's what Greg always thought. Greg Turner in his mids-30 wonder through the forest endlessly running. He stumbled and fell a few times, however, he kept running as if something is chasing him. But, by the time morning came he stopped and sat by a tree. He hasn't had sleep since _last night_, his rabid breathing shows that he saw something he wish to unsee.

Greg covered his face as he silently whimpers. Mumbling things like 'I'm sorry' or 'P-Please, please forgive me' as if he did something terrible. As he lowered his hands, looking at the distance he sees what appeared to be a vehicle. A large van along with a campsite with one tent. Greg know full well there might be other survivors who won't take kindly to strangers. But if he's going to survive and get far away as possible to hopefully find his group, it's the risk he must take.

Gathering the strength, he lifts himself up and made his way to the campsite. He quietly stealthy made his way hopefully no one see or hear him. He carefully looked around, no people nor Infected in sight. He walked up to the camp to see the campfire with scorching burnet wood as smoke erupts from it. Greg knows the fire was recently got put out. Which means whoever stayed here isn't far away. He then looked in the tent hopefully to find something useful, any weapon to defend himself with, or by luck keys to the vehicle which he could use to find his group faster.

Finding nothing but sleeping bags and food, he backed out the tent only to hear a familiar sound of a gun from behind "Don't. Move. A. Muscle." Said a feminine voice. Greg shaking breathing as his whole-body tremble in fear "Hands in the air." Said the feminine voice, but Greg couldn't bring his hands up making the mysterious person very impatient "I SAID HANDS IN THE AIR!"

Putting his hands up as he stood up "Turned around… slowly." Turning around he sees his proprietor, standing in front of him is a young teenager girl with a pixie cut, around 15-years-old, wearing a grey jacket, navy-blue gloves, and a purple with white stripes skirt along with purple boots. She also has purple eyeliners and earrings, three freckles on both cheeks. Holding in hands is a shotgun, lock and load, ready to blow his brains out. She tilted the gun to signal him to move to the side away from the tent. As he slowly walked away from the tent with the girl still holding in gunpoint.

Once he stood away from the tent while a few feet from the young teen, she quickly looked around the surrounding area. She looked back at the man with glaring eyes "What are you doing here? Why are you snooping around the tent?" Ask the teen, Greg still trembling while the gun is pointing at him. The young teen losing patient "I said what are you doing here, snooping around?!" Greg flinch as he tries to find the right words to answer.

"Answer the fucking question!"

"O-Okay, okay… I-I'm sorry… I-I-I'm not here to cause t-trouble. I-I thought there weren't people here, I'm just looking for supplies."

"Empty your pockets."

"W-What…?"

"I said empty your pockets for any weapon! Don't make me repeat myself!"

Greg reach into his back pocket, with the girl flitching with her finger on the trigger he took out a pocketknife. He dropped it on the ground next to his feet with the girl tilt her gun more "Kicked it away." She said for Greg kicked the knife away a few inches "Harder." A little more force Greg kicked it away as the teen walked towards with gun still pointing, picked it up, putting it in her pocket, and back to her original spot. "Is that all you have?" Greg nodded as the teen looked around once more as if she is keeping an eye out for danger.

"Where's the rest of your group?" She asks glaring, Greg trying to keep calm "I-I got separated from them." He responds to her question, but she isn't buying it one bit "Don't fucking lie to me!" Aiming her gun at Greg's face.

"I-I swear I'm not! I'm telling the truth."

"Don't bullshit me, you think I'm a bloody fucking idiot?! I know there's at least one or two of ya! So, where are they?!"

"I told you is just me! There were two of us!"

This got her attention, when he said 'were' two us, it means there use to be a second person with him. The teen tightly gripped her shotgun as she looked at him "What do you mean 'there were' two of us?" She asks him, Greg remained silence, but the teen stepped forward a few more inches with the shotgun close to his face "What do you mean by _'there were' _two of us?!" aggressively ask once more.

Greg flinch, he took in a few breaths before answering "I was with a friend…" He started to explain "…we-we got separated with our group two days ago. W-We been trying to catch up to them b-but…" the memory of last night started to return. That horrible night will haunt him till the day he dies "L-Last night… last night we ran into a large group of biters."

"Biters?" The girl asks confused.

"The dead… we call them Biters. W-What you call them?"

"Roamers." The girl responds, "What happened next?"

"W-We got surrounded, we tried to make a run past them… but…" Greg pause for a moment as he whimpered, the teen sense that he's crying. Was it out of shock? Or out of guilt? "My friend… Tom… broke his ankle from the rocks while trying to run. I looked back as he was in pain… he looked at me… calling my name out. I-I…" he stopped was more as he fell to his knees broken down. The teen looked at Greg as he chokes on his words "…I just stood there… I couldn't move to help him… instead I just stood there as the biters got onto him…" Putting his hands on his head gripping it tightly as with his ears covered "…those things… started to tear him apart! ALL I DID WAS STOOD THERE! HEARING HIS SCREAMS AND HIM… CALLING MY NAME FOR HELP! YET I DIDN'T DO A GODDAMN THING TO HELP HIM! I DIDN'T EVEN PUT HIM OUT OF HIS MISERY! I JUST RAN AWAY… I just ran away…" Greg finally unleash the guilt that he bottled inside.

The young teen looked at the broken man, she finally understands. His action is the reason he's alive while his friend died by a horrible death. She could feel her hands shaking, parts of her wants to give the stranger a quick and painless death to free him from his own misery and torment. It's the only good deed she'll give, however, the other part of her couldn't. She closes her eyes as she tried to forget the thoughts and just pulled the damn trigger like her sister expect her to do. But she doesn't have the guts to do it. She never once has.

Lowering her gun as she sighs, opening her eyes looking at the man with sympathy, but with her gun still fixed on Greg "What's your name?" She asks as Greg looked at her with confusion "W-What?" That's all he could answer.

"I said what's your name?"

"G-Greg… Greg Turner."

"Do you have a family Greg?"

"My wife… she died when the outbreak happened."

"What about your kids?"

"They're still alive… they're in the same group as me." That's explained why he wanted to get back to his group so badly "How old are they?" She asks as Greg calming down "My son just turned 16 three days ago, my little girl will be 8-yr-old in three months."

Hearing that this man still has kids who are properly waiting for their dad to returned to them. The teen lowered her gun once more as she looked away for a moment, before looking back at him "I'll give you some supplies…" Said the teen as Greg looked at her in confusion as the teen continues speaking "…I'll give some food, water, and medical supplies no more than that. I'll even give back your knife, I can't give you the van… but I'll help you find a vehicle that still have gas, enough for you to find your group."

Greg looked at her "W-Why? Why are you helping me?" He asks as the young girl looked at him with her eyelids half open "Because you still have kids… and they need they're dad with them." She replies his question as Greg is speechless, he didn't know that they're still good people out there. Breathing intensely as he shed some tears "Th-Thank you! Thank you!" He thanks her as the teen looked at him "But let me give you an advice." Said the teen as Greg looked at her "After I find you a vehicle, that's it. Once you're on the road whatever you do… don't come back. Because, the next time… I won't be merciful."

"I-I understand." Said Greg as he stood up "What's your name?" He asks, the teen was hesitant at first, but she then answered "Luna, name's Luna." Said Luna as they both looked at each other in the eye. Greg gave a smile as he stares at her "Thank you Lu…"

**(BANG!)**

A bullet went through Greg's skull as blood and brain sent flying, some got onto Luna as she watches Greg's body fell lifeless face first. Luna looked in shock while speechless, looking at Greg's body in utter confusion. She uses her hand to cover her mouth as she looked at the culprit who killed him. Standing few feet away from her is a young blonde around 17-years-old. Wearing a leather jacket, cargo shorts with a belt that has a hatchet, knifes, a machete, along a hunting rifle strap around her shoulder resting on her back, holding a pistol in her hands while wearing fingerless gloves. She also has a scar on her left cheek.

Luna stare at the shooter for a few seconds before finally speaking "WHAT THE FUCK LORI?!" Luna shouting a top of her lungs "WHY THE HELL DID YOU SHOOT HIM?!"

"What does it look like? I saved your sorry ass." Said Lori as she walked up to her younger sister putting her pistol away "Your welcomed."

"Saved my ass?! He wasn't armed, you didn't have to kill him!"

Lori gave Luna a 'really' look as if she was joking "You're kidding me, right?" With Luna rise a brow in confusion "What? What do you mean?" Ask Luna.

"It's obvious that he has weapons on him."

"No, he doesn't! He gave me his knife when I ask him to empty his pockets!" Luna argue with Lori "It was his only weapon!"

"Well, I'm not taking any chances alright?! And what did I told you about 'if you ran into another survivor don't hesitate to kill' rule?!"

"The guy wasn't dangerous! I can see it in his eyes! He wanted to get back to his group, that's all!"

"And how can we be sure he's not alone?! If I didn't show up and kill this asshole, he would tell his assholes buddies about us!"

"GGGRRRR!" Luna feeling her frustration coming to the surface as she glares at her older sister "If he did have other friends with him, I would be dead already!"

"Maybe they're being cautious! You should be too; we're not taking any chances with any other survivors! Why is it so hard to follow…? One! Simple! Rule!"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT A KILLER, OKAY?!"

Luna and Lori locked eyes to each other, sending glares one another as the eldest sibling pinch her bridge on her nose with her eyes close, breathing heavily as she paced around Greg body. She looked at Luna with a calm voice, with a hint of anger in it "You have the guy… in front of you. All you need to do is to pull the damn trigger, then that's it! Yet, you still couldn't do it, why?! Give me a damn reason why you couldn't pull the trigger?!"

"Because, I never kill a person before!" Said Luna with her respond.

"You kill roamers!"

"That because they're already dead! They don't feel anything, hell they don't care they die a second time! Humans on other hand…"

"Oh god, not this crap again…" Lori in annoyance as Luna went on "Humans are still alive, they're not the Infected… they're not the dead… yet we're still putting them down like rabid dogs!" Luna went on as Lori rubbing her temple in annoyance as she gave a look "That because is for the safety of the group!" Lori yelled at Luna as she went on "Do I have to remind you the last time you let one guy go…"

When Lori said that Luna eyes widen with her pupils shrunk. She tightens her fists with one hand still holding the shotgun, Luna turned and looked away as she didn't want to be remind "Please don't." She said in a soft voice as tears starting to leak from her eyes. But Lori didn't hear, instead she went on "You had him Luna… you had him in sight, with your gun pointed at him. But instead you let him walk free and looked where your generosity got us. He and his friends came and starting shooting at us, Lincoln got shot in the shoulder, Chaz is dead, Tabby and Margo both nearly died if Lynn didn't come and kill the bastard by stabbing him in the neck." Lori could hear Luna slight whimpering as she continues on "If you just kill the guy, none of us would been endanger in the first place!" Lori walked up to Luna as she places her hand on her little sister shoulder. Turning her around Lori could see her eyes moist, she went on speaking "Why didn't you just pull the damn trigger?"

Luna gave Lori a cold stare "If I had pulled the triggered and kill him, it would mean I took a life from someone who didn't deserve to die." Luna smack Lori's arm away as she looked at her older sister "It would mean I'm no better than those guys!" Luna pointed her finger out the distance "The bastards who kill people for the heck of it! I would be just another murder, just like them!"

"Is that what all of this about?!" Lori shouted as Luna's face throwing her arms up "Looked around Luna! This is the New World! There's no cops, no government, no laws! There's no good or bad anymore! Is survival of the fittest! That's all there is, we can't meet people and wait they're friendly!"

"Coming from someone who kill people after the second meeting them!"

Lori scoff shaking her head "Do you really think I enjoy this?" She asks Luna walking up to her "Enjoying killing people? Of course not, I don't like it then you do. But for the shake of the group I have to make sure they stay safe. Even if it means killing any survivors that are a threat." Luna looked at the ground gritting her teeth, she never liked the idea of killing other human beings in order to stay alive, but she didn't stop Lori to make the choice.

Lori sigh rubbing her temples before looking at Luna again "My hands are already stained with blood Luna. I've killed only god knows how many… so you better get your shit together and make a choice. Because the next time you're planning on letting assholes like this one…" Pointing to Greg's corpse as a message "…go scot free, don't expect me to clean up your mess."

As the two stay in silence a roamer who hear Lori gunshot came by. As it groans it spots the two sisters, it walked towards them going to attack at the side. Lori already spots it as she took out her hatchet, turned and planted it on top of its skull. She kicked it to the ground motionless as she looked at Luna a bit before looking away. She tiredly sighs "Get your ass in Vanzilla." She said.

Luna didn't argue she slowly walked back to Vanzilla "Bitch." Luna mutter under her breath.

Lori heard it but didn't scold her. She's well aware most of her siblings, even their friends didn't like her methods. But what can she do, she can't risk the group endanger again, all she could do is to protect them like any leader would. She sighs "Damnit." She mutters, she loved her sister Luna, and trying everything in her power to protect her from her own mistakes. She always gets into fights with her siblings, but during these times, its more about what choices they make. Looking back at Greg's body she kneels down and begin patting his pockets to see if he really _does _have a weapon. Just like Luna said, he wasn't armed, but she couldn't risk that chance. Checking his back pocket, she pulled out a wallet, opening it up she pulled out an old family picture. The picture shows a young Greg and his family before the outbreak, they looked so happy, now its nothing more but a memory of the good old days.

Tossing the wallet aside she folded the picture and put it in her back pocket. She stood up and walked back to Vanzilla. Luna is already in the passenger seat, getting in she started the van and drove off. In Lori mind what if she didn't kill Greg, instead she showed mercy and let him go. Is it the right thing? It doesn't matter anymore, what's done is done.

In Lori's mind; death is the only mercy she ever believed.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the chapter. And I want to point out about both Lori and Luna personalities and beliefs in this story.**

**Lori; like in the show she's the leader of the group sense she's a natural born leader. She always protective and won't hesitate to kill someone she sees as a threat. She deeply cares about her family and friends and will do everything in her power to keep them from harm's way. But what about the picture she took? You'll find out in future chapters.**

**Luna; now Luna never kill a person before. She thinks that if she takes someone's life, she's no better then the rest. She sticks with her belief by doing good things, even showing mercy and sympathy to others. But she feels guilty about after letting the guy go, cause the group to be attack, someone died because of her action, and she'll always carry that guilt. She and Lori have a conflict, always fighting about the right and wrong. Of course, like Lori she does deeply cares for her group.**

**Leave a review of your thoughts and see you all later.**


	3. Stranger Danger

**Here's the new chapter of The Loud Dead Tales. This chapter we'll be seeing some of the Loud Kids friends. I should have mention, all the characters in these short stories are kids. These are their stories after all, seeing the world from there point of view.**

**I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

It's been nearly 5 months since the outbreak, 5 months since the dead has risen, 5 months since society collapse. It became a dog-eating dog world, riots broke out across the country as the government tries to maintain order. They even thought, turning a city into a safe zone. What it did was turning the city into all you can eat buffet, for the dead. It only took few weeks until the dead came into the city, beginning their reign of terror upon the living. Only those who manage to escape from that living hell are the lucky ones who could see the light of day.

Arnold is a loner. A young man whose is 25 years old is one of those lucky people. He been surviving on his own since the fall of Detroit. How did he manage to survive? He relayed by his quick thinking, he watches other survivors from far distance to see if they're armed and dangerous, or just poor sobs who aren't armed at all. He survived this long by observe and stagiest his moves just right. Only people he trusts these days is himself. He doesn't risk by getting mangled by big groups. That's how he survives this long.

He's glad he avoids going into larger cities, they're always the dangerous places to go. It'll be suicidal to go into cities. While is good to avoided larger groups Arnold won't hesitate to kill. He'll willing to steal and kill other survivors, butcher them with no second thought. Men, women, even young innocent children. He came across a building that looks like an Auto Repair Shop and a Mini Market. Arnold knows there might be other survivors inside, he took out a pair of binoculars out from his bag and scan the area for any living or dead. What he sees he didn't expect.

An 8-year-old boy with orange hair wearing a red with green stripe sweater. Walking to a car parked by the side of the garage. Putting bags what appears to have supplies inside the car. He watches very cautiously to make sure what he's dealing with. The boy looks easy to take on, however, there might be other survivors nearby. Unless he's by himself, which doesn't make much sense. How could a kid able to survive this long without anyone nearby? Is he alone? Separated from his group? Or only him and someone else? Well, it doesn't matter, does it? All Arnold cares right now is the car and the supplies. Even if means to kill the kid. After all, is a fucked-up world they're living in. Kill or be killed.

He watches the boy leave the car and head beck inside the Mini Market and disappeared. As soon, the kid is gone Arnold quickly ran up to the car stealthy. Even darting to the side of the building without being seen. He quietly ran up to the car and take a good look at it. The car has spikes from both wooden and steel pipes in front of the car rear, all the windows have bars as protection from any dead fuckers from breaking in to eat them. Luckily the kid left the door unlock. Inside have some weapons either home-made or guns. Seeing this made Arnold smile with success. Is like lady luck is on his side. With this vehicle Arnold won't have to worry about anything attacking him.

"Wh-Who are you?!" Said a young voice from behind him.

Arnold bolted upright as he turned around. He sees the same kid from earlier pointing a revolver at him. Looking at him, Arnold took a good look at him. His left face has a burn mark as if he was caught in a fire. This kid must have seen some shit to have that scar.

"I-I said who are you?! And what are you doing?!" Shouted the boy.

"The hell is with you kid?" Said Arnold looking at him with a stern look.

"I-I ask y-you first! W-Who are you?!"

"Why would I tell you that?" Arnold asked him "Plus, didn't your parents told you is rude to point a gun at someone without telling them they're name?"

"W-Why would I tell y-you my n-name?" Said the boy with Arnold looking at him.

"It would be nice to know someone before things get too fucking messy." Said Arnold staring at the kind as he slowly put his hands down "For starters, my name is Arnold Fernside. And you are…?" Arnold asked the kid who is hesitant to respond. But with his gun lowered a little he looks at the man in the eyes.

"R-Rocky… Rocky Spokes." Rocky responds with Arnold smirks _"This is going to be too easy."_ Arnold thought

Whenever he gets himself cornered by someone with a gun. He first talks to them calmly, getting them to lower their guard before he could whip out his gun and shoot them dead. But with Rocky being a kid and seems to be on his own, he won't bother to waste any bullet. This how far Arnold has survived this long "Okay Rocky… are your folks around?" He asked.

Rocky is silence by this question. Arnold notice that Rocky eyes are moist knowing full well his parents are gone. He then slowly walks towards him "From the look on your face, tells me that you're alone." Said Arnold with Rocky having his gun still pointing at him "D-Don't come any c-closer! I-I m-mean it!" Shout Rocky with his hands trembling.

"Or you what? Shoot me?" Asked Arnold with his hands lowered "Have you ever shoot a person?"

"N-No…"

"Then that means you don't have the balls to pull the damn trigger." Arnold stood over him with Rocky looking at him "It also means…" He knees Rocky at the stomach then throws a punch on his left cheek. Rocky hits the ground holding onto his stomach groaning in pain with the revolver he's holding laying next to him "…how a little shit like you survive this long?"

Arnold then turned around and head to the car "No offence kid, you're not worth to waste a bullet. Also, I'll be taking the car off your hands." He said chuckle a little.

"S-Stop!" Rocky shouted which made Arnold look back at the kid, seeing him back to his feet despite a bruise on his cheek with small stream of blood dripping down "I-I'm going to g-give you a c-chance to walk away. I-If you r-reset, then I-I'll have n-no c-choice but to s-shoot you."

Arnold gave a snort laugh as he looks at Rocky "You're going to shoot me? Ooh, I'm scared." Arnold mocking him _"He's bluffing. There's no way this brat is going to shoot me."_ Arnold thought before went on talking "Look kid why not be a good boy and go fuck off before I change my mind." Arnold told him

"I-I'm going t-to count to f-five! If y-you don't l-leave, then I w-will shoot you!" Rocky warn Arnold as he cocked the gun with Arnold basically laughs "Five!"

"Oh no, someone look pissed." Arnold laughs once more "What should I going to do?"

"Four!"

"Oooohhhh, don't officer! Please don't shoot!" Arnold mocking at Rocky raise his hands up in a mocking fear.

"Three! Two!"

"Alright, fuck this." Arnold huffed getting tired of this shit as he reaches out for his pistol. But as soon, his fingers touch his gun.

**(BANG!)**

A shot rang the air with Arnold felt a pain in his chest. He looked down to see a hole on his shirt as it started to get stain with blood. He gasped as he stumbled backwards "The… The fuck?!" He wheezes in pain with his lung filling up with blood. He looked back at Rocky where the revolver is smoking. He shot him… the kid actually shot him. With Rocky pulling the hammer which the barrel loaded another bullet, he pulled the trigger only this time shooting him at the knee which Arnold fell to his hands screaming in pain.

"Shit…!" Arnold cursed reaching and took his gun out only for a third bullet which shot two of his fingers off. Arnold scream in agony as Rocky then pointed his revolver at him "I-I gave y-you a chance…" Said Rocky.

"N-NO! PLE-" Arnold was silence when the fourth bullet went straight through his skull killing him. Rocky fired two more times at the head splattering chunks of brain and skull fragments on the ground. A pool of blood soon was form as Rocky stares at the body holding his gun shakingly. Before long sounds of running footsteps came to him.

"Rocky!" Shout Rusty running to his little brother "Rocky what hap…?" He was cut off when he sees the body when two more came running up to them.

"Rusty!" Shout Girl Jordan running with Tabby by her.

"Dude what the fuck was all that gun…" Said Tabby.

But as soon both girls run up to the two brothers, they see the dead body of another human being. Girl Jordan put her hand over her mouth while wrapped her arm around her stomach feeling like she's going to puke. She looked away as sounds of her letting out contents on the floor "Bloody hell…" Tabby staring at the body.

More footsteps running towards them as Carol ran up to them with her hair tied into a ponytail holding bags of supplies, they found "What happen?! Is anyone…?" Carol then stares at the corpse of Arnold "W-What… What the fuck happen here?" Carol asked.

"H-He was a-about to steal t-the car. He d-didn't give m-me a choice." Rocky explained trying to hold in the tears as his body shakes.

Rusty comfort his brother "Hey, is okay Rocky. You did what you have to." Said Rusty.

"Rusty…?" Carol spoke with Rusty turning his head towards her "T-Take Rocky in the car. And try and calm him down." Carol ordered which Rusty nodded. He guides Rocky to the car in the backseat.

Carol looked where Girl Jordan is on her knees and hands gagging with Tabby gently rubbed her back to comfort her, while Girl Jordan gasping for air. The young blond walked up to them with Tabby looking up at her "Is she okay?" Carol asks Tabby.

"She needs few minutes." Respond Tabby which Girl Jordan raise her hand up "I-I'm fine…" Said Girl Jordan looking at them with some content over her mouth while tears streaming down her face "I'm… I'm still not use to seeing dead bodies that… aren't rotting."

Carol nodded understanding "Tabby get her in the car." Carol told her which the rock-n-roll girl nodded, picking Girl Jordan up and take her to the car. Don't know what to do Carol sits on the car hood taking in deep breaths while running her face, trying to progress what happen. Rocky actually killed someone… he killed a living human being. Carol doesn't know how to respond to it. She looks through the windshield to see Rusty hugging Rocky close to him, while Girl Jordan wrapped herself with her arms shaking. Can't blame the girl it has been about 5 months since the outbreak. And she still isn't used to dead bodies.

Carol look at Arnold body as it lays in the pool of blood which already attracting flies. She shook her head "Shit…" She curses under her breath as she then walks to the driver's seat. She starts up the car with Tabby in the passenger seat. She starts up the engine not wanting to stick around as she looked through the rear-view mirror to look at Rocky "Rocky?" Carol spoke softly with Rocky looking at her "You did what you thought is for the best for the group. Hope you understand that." Said Carol.

As soon, Carol starting to drive the car leaving Arnold's body behind. There's one thing Carol understand. That is always be cautious around strangers.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Hope this chapter make things up. I've been focusing on the Owl House stories ever since the show came out. Anyway, hope you like the characters I put down.**

**Let me explain about Carol morals on here.**

**Carol is basically Lori's right-hand who she trusts. Means she'll be acting leader while Lori is off doing either supply run or something more… personal. Since Carol became Lori best friend since the whole selfie episode, Lori trusts her the most. Carol is a kind-hearted person but will do anything to keep the group safe.**

**Hope you enjoy it, leave a review and I'll see you later.**


End file.
